


To Hogwarts

by CelticWonder



Series: Willow [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked to speak at a war memorial service, Willow decides it is time to show Loki Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Like Diagon Alley, Hogwarts School and the land it was surrounded by was saturated in magic, and this was older than that of the shopping alley. But, still not as old as what could be found in other realms. It had been over a month since their first trip to the Alley, but Loki had found he enjoyed going there and now wanted to explore more places within the wizarding world. So, Willow obliged and brought him to Hogwarts. She had been asked to speak at the memorial service later this evening, at sundown, but for now she could show him around the first place she ever called home. He was becoming far more receptive to the idea that mortals weren’t all pathetically weak in the face of such a strong magical community. He seemed fond of the idea.

Looking around the grounds as they headed up to the large, and quite frankly beautiful, castle, Loki noticed something by the lake. It was a tall, large white pillar, almost rounded in shape and it tapered off towards the top. It looked suspiciously like the wands he had seen Willow and the other mortal magic casters use to perform magic. He could see there were markings covering it, but he could not, from this distance, make out what they were. “What is that?” He asked her.

Willow looked round, and saw what he was indicating to. Sadness crept over her face. “It’s a war memorial. I’ll explain more later. It’s actually related to why we’re here today.”

He nodded, satisfied she would give him the full explanation soon and they resumed their walk. They had gotten closer lately, both of them telling each other bits and pieces about their lives. He knew that people held her in high esteem, and had assumed it was because of her position as Lady Potter. She had certainly brushed it off as that. But, with her reaction to the war memorial and some of the things he had heard around, he thought now it was a bit more than that.

Willow led the way into the castle and the great hall, dreading the coming evening. The speech she had been asked to make at the service would have been hard enough, with people who already knew about the full story. But now she knew she would have to tell Loki everything too. She had known it when she had asked him to come to Hogwarts. There was no point hiding the war any longer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki raise an eyebrow at the ceiling of the Great Hall. She had learnt enough that she knew he was impressed with the enchantment. And then he took note of the people. Lunch had just started, and the hall was filled with students. His eyes widened slightly at this sight. She was sure that he was not expecting so many students. Magic did not seem to be a particularly favoured art within his home realm, filled with warriors as it was.

Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, came to greet them. Willow hugged her in greeting. “It’s good to see you headmistress,” she said.

“You as well, Lady Potter. Who is your friend?”

“This is Loki. Loki, this is Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Madam,” Loki said, smile all charm. Willow resisted rolling her eyes. She had long since figured out he had the ability to wrap most anyone around his little finger with a few words and a smile.

“It is good to have you here today. Have either of you had lunch yet?”

“No, we haven’t,” Willow said, noticing McGonagall’s warm smile at the dark haired man. “I thought we could eat here, and then I could show Loki some of the school before dinner, and the service.”

“Of course! Come, the elves will already have sent some plates up, no doubt.” Lunch was spent talking with the Professors, who were more than happy to explain their subjects, and what they offered to the students, to Loki. He found himself enjoying himself immensely.

After lunch, Willow began showing him round, the library, the room of requirements, Gryffindor house. Finally she led him down to the chamber of secrets. The skeleton of the basilisk was still there.

“What was a basilisk doing here?”

“One of the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, placed her here. Only his descendants could wake and control her. When he was a student here, a boy called Tom Riddle used her to begin attacking non-purebloods. Most victims were petrified. Only one died. He framed Hagrid, who you met. Later, that boy went on to become a Dark Lord called Voldemort. He started a war. He and his followers, Death Eaters, all believed in pureblood supremacy. And they were winning the war. But then a prophecy was made, detailing the one able to defeat him. There were two children who fit the bill. When I was a year old, he came to our home, personally. I read my mums diary recently. She was pregnant when he killed her. My dad held him off for as long as he could, but he had been marked for death. No one survived that. Not until me at least. He turned his wand on me when they were dead. But his curse rebounded, leaving me with this scar,” she indicated to her forehead. Then she went into detail on the rest of the war, and everything linked to it.

“That is why these people hold such reverence for you,” he murmured, watching her with newfound respect. Perhaps he wasn’t just dropped onto Midgard randomly, but sent to someone who could actually stand up to him if needed. He was sure now that Odin had chosen her to watch him. Not just had him cast to earth. She was a warrior, but one of magic.

“Since beating him yeah. Beforehand, public opinion vacillated. I was either a spoilt attention seeking brat or the golden child. Right now I’m the saviour, the one responsible for peace. But how long that will last now, I don’t know.”

“Now?”

“I married Ron because it was expected of me. Join a good family, settle down. Tie myself completely to the wizarding world. Now I’ve divorced Ron, who is another hero in their eyes, and I haven’t even got an heir for the Potter name. They will not be patient with me for long.”

“What do you owe them anymore? You deserve your life to be your own.”

She smiled. “It’s not so easy. Everyone seems to believe they have a right to poke their nose into my life.”

“Then do not let them. If opinion turns again hold your head up high and stand proud. You are worth far more than their opinions.”

She smiled at him slightly. It seemed she’d earned a steadfast ally in him, against the wizarding world and their biases.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
